A Moment of Relief
by khfan12
Summary: Kaia Shiina is a normal girl with a horrible life. One day she wakes up in Naruto's world, and that same day, there is a raid on the villiage. Will she be able to survive in what she thinks is a crazy dream? NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Oh gosh... XD I started this about 3 years ago, and I'm deciding to continue it and finish it...and I'm deciding to upload it on here and I'm going to possibly be uploading it. Depending how many people end up wanting more depends if I'll continue or not.**

* * *

><p>01:<p>

"Kaia...Kaia...Kaia..."

I opened my eyes and looked around myself. There was nothing but black. I still had on my backpack and clothes from that day at school. My frilly grey dress and knee-high black boots felt like I have had them on forever.

"Kaia...Kaia..."

"W-Who's there?" I asked. I spun around. There was I light and I felt myself moving toward it. The light got brighter and brighter as I moved closer to it. I put my arms over my eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

"Are you alright?" I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned and slowly sat up. My head felt heavy and I felt like it weighed a ton. I looked around and saw a teenager, about sixteen, sitting by me on his knees. "Are you alright?" He repeated. "Y-yeah…I just feel like crap." I said. I stopped and looked at him. He has short messy blonde hair and a forehead protector with a swirly leaf on it. The outfit he has on is orange and black with white wrapped around his left knee. "Where am I?" I asked. "The hidden leaf village…in Kohona." The boy said. "No, seriously, where am I?" I asked. "The hidden Leaf village." I put my fingers on the temples of my head. "Look, I'm not stupid. That's in a TV. show. You must be a die-hard fan to do this." I said accusingly. "If I'm in the hidden leaf village, then you must be Naruto, am I right?" The boy looked confused. "Um, I don't know how you know my name, but you're really in the hidden leaf village. Just look around." Naruto said, offering his hand. I looked at him skeptically and took his hand. Naruto smiled and helped me stand. I stumbled and Naruto grabbed my hand, keeping me up. I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep standing. I looked around and took everything in. The houses, the people, the shops, and the mountain with the past hokage's faces on it. "I-It's not possible…It's not real…It's a dream…"

But then something happened that wasn't a dream.

Naruto looked at me. "What's your name?" He asked. "K-Kaia." I said. Suddenly, there was an explosion nearby. I turned to see smoke, probably three blocks away.

"Naruto, what's happening?" I asked. "An attack. I need to get you to safety." Naruto said. I made sure that I still had on my backpack. It was there. I was about to run towards the smoke when Naruto stopped me. "Come on Kaia." Naruto said. "But…what about the attack?" I asked. "Sakura and the other ninjas will take care of it. Now come on!" Naruto shouted. Naruto took my hand and started running.

_How did I get here? Is this all just a crazy dream?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I found myself on the ground, Naruto on top of me. He got off and I blushed. "What happened?" I asked. Naruto pointed to a shuriken lodged into a pole. "I think that we should take the high way." He said. "Wha-" Before I could say anything, Naruto had taken me into his arms and jumped into the air, landing on a building. He started running.

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"I'm getting you to a safe place." Naruto jumped off of the building and landed in a forest. "What's going on?" I asked. "The village is being attacked by the Akatsuki." Naruto said, setting me on my feet. "Which member?" I asked. Naruto looked away. "Sasuke."

The next few moments were a blur. At first, I was in front of Naruto, but I was moved behind him. I quickly took my pistol out of my backpack, when suddenly; Naruto was knocked sideways into a tree. I looked up and saw a Teenager, about Naruto's age, with black hair and blue eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked in a quiet voice. "So you know about me." He said. Naruto staggered. "So I see you finally found a girlfriend. She is pretty I admit. Too bad she has to die." Sasuke said. He drew his arm back. "She's not my girlfriend! Leave her out of this!" Naruto said. Sasuke had me backed up against a tree. He stopped and looked at Naruto, then back at me. "I-I'm warning you! Get away from me!" I said. Sasuke smirked. Naruto slammed his foot in Sasuke's side. "Naruto, be careful! Don't forget how powerful he is!" I said. "Okay, if she's not your girlfriend, then who is she?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you even want to know?" I snapped. Sasuke looked at me again and I stopped and gulped, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Where did she come from?"

Naruto stood by me. "Why do you even want to know?"

Sasuke reached his hand out, grabbing Naruto's throat and slamming him into the tree nearby. "Let him go!" I yelled, raising my pistol. Sasuke cackled. "You think that throwing a piece of metal at me will do any good?" Sasuke asked. I gritted my teeth and pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang though the air. Naruto had wide eyes, him and Sasuke frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>PFFFFFFFFT... XD I'm so lazy to edit this and add more... 3<strong>

**please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh, this chapter is short! Sorry, I like to try to make them long. I'm working on trying to keep this story alive, so please bear with me!**

**I've decided to re-watch the episodes of Shippuden that I have to help me with inspiration :)**

**Within the next couple of chapters, you'll hopefully be finding out more about Kaia and hopefully I can bring Sakura and some of the others in soon c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Kaia.**

* * *

><p>02:<p>

It was dead silent. Naruto looked at Kaia, who was shaking, but still keeping a firm hold on her gun. He saw the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, and followed his gaze to see a tiny hole in the tree that he's held on, a few inches away from having hit Sasuke, and a couple of inches away from Naruto's head. Kaia gulped. "Next time, I won't miss. Now put Naruto down." Kaia said, feeling braver. Sasuke slowly stepped away from Naruto, releasing the grip on his neck, and he turned towards Kaia. "Now go. Leave the village." She said. Sasuke snorted. "And why would I-?" Sasuke started, but he was cut off by Kaia clicking the gun again. "I won't miss. Now, I said to leave here." Kaia said, aiming the gun towards Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and turned. "I was getting bored anyway."

After Sasuke left, Naruto looked at Kaia, and she collapsed to her knees. "Kaia?" He asked, walking over to her. He kneeled beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kaia looked at Naruto, and smiled. "I was never more afraid in my life. He's gone, right?" She asked. Naruto nodded and stood, holding his hand out to Kaia. She put her gun away and gladly took Naruto's hand. "Where…to now?" Kaia asked as she steadied herself. Naruto smiled. "To see the Hokage."

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki! How dare you leave the village when it is under attack? Do you know what sort of punishments you can receive?" Lady Tsunade asked angrily. Naruto stood in front of her, his head down as she continued to reprimand him. "Now, I hope you have a good reason for that." She said, watching Naruto expectantly. "Um, well I…" Naruto started. Kaia felt Tsunade look at her and she shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Now who is this?" She asked. "Ah! Um, Granny, this is Kaia…I found her passed out in the street. I was going to bring her to you, but the attack happened and I tried to get her to safety." Naruto said. "Tried?" Tsunade asked, continuing to stare at Kaia. "Well…Sasuke found us. He tried to kill her, then me. She drove him away." Naruto said, looking at Kaia. "How did you do that Kaia?" Tsunade asked. Kaia looked up. "Um…I shot at him…with my gun." She said. "May I see your weapon?" Tsunade asked. Kaia set her backpack on the floor and retrieved her gun, setting it on the desk between them and the Hokage. Tsunade picked it up and examined it closely. She set it back down, pushing it back towards Kaia, and looked at her. "Do you remember how you got here?"<p>

Kaia shook her head. "I…don't. I only remember before I had passed out. In my world, I was…running away from home…and I sat down on a bench to rest. I passed out and woke up here, in the Hidden Leaf Village." She said. "Did you know about us before you came here?" Tsunade asked. Kaia hesitated, and Naruto nodded. "I...In my world, this entire world, is just…an anime. It's one I watched, so that's how I know who you guys are." Kaia said. Tsunade sat back in her seat. "My…this means that you have a lot of information on us, don't you?" She asked. "It also means that you must have some information on the enemy too, am I right?"

Kaia nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable as she placed her gun back into her backpack. "Well, then we'll just have to watch you, won't we? Naruto, I'm placing Kaia under your protection. I can trust you right?" Tsunade asked. "Of course Granny, I promise to protect Kaia with everything I've got!" Naruto said as a goofy grin spread across his face. "Okay. You two are dismissed. Oh, Kaia?" Tsunade called as the two started leaving. "Yes?" Kaia asked, turning slightly. Tsunade smiled kindly. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

><p>Kaia followed Naruto as they walked towards his apartment. "Well, it may not be too big, but I have an extra bedroom that you can use…it probably has a ton of dust in it though, since I never go in there." Naruto said. "O-Okay." Kaia said quietly. "Hey, are you hungry?" Naruto suddenly asked. Kaia nodded and a grin spread on Naruto's face. "Come on! Let's get some ramen!" Naruto chirped. He grabbed Kaia's wrist and nearly dragged her towards Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

Kaia watched as Naruto ate his third bowl of ramen, and she finally decided to start in on her bowl when Naruto spoke. "So Kaia, I heard you say earlier that you were running away. Where were you running from?" He asked with a mouthful of ramen. Kaia shifted her gaze and stared down at her ramen. "I…was running away from home…" Kaia said quietly before she lifted up some noodles with her chopsticks and ate them. "Why were you leaving?" Naruto asked after gulping down some more noodles. Kaia quietly ate some more noodles, and Naruto watched her expression. "If it's painful, you don't have to talk about it." He said after a little while. "I…was running away…from my uncle." Kaia said quietly, setting her chopsticks down beside the bowl, which is still halfway full with noodles. "He…hated me." She said softly, her hands resting on her knees. "Is that why there are some scars on your arms?" Naruto asked. Kaia looked at him. "H-How did you…?" She asked. "When I found you, your sleeves were rolled back. I saw all of your scars on your arms." Naruto said softly. Kaia looked down. "Oh…yes, they are his fault."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they both continued eating. Naruto started fidgeting in his seat and Kaia looked at him. "Are…you okay?" She asked. "Kaia! I can't take this anymore!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of his seat. "Um…what is it?" Kaia asked, blinking. "I need to cheer you up! You seem like you're depressed!" Naruto said, grabbing Kaia's shoulders. "I…I'm fine Naruto…" She started. "Come on! I'm going to find a way to help cheer you up!" Naruto said, tugging on Kaia's wrist. "U-Um…okay…" Kaia said as a faint blush crossed her face. She let Naruto lead her out of the Ramen shop and towards a few other stores.

After about an hour, Kaia found herself carrying some bags full of various clothes and other things. She looked at Naruto, who was walking cheerfully beside her. "Um…was all of this really necessary?" Kaia asked. Naruto grinned at her. "Well, since we don't know how long you'll be here, we might as well get you some stuff to help you fit in." He said happily. Kaia smiled as a blush crossed her face. They soon got to Naruto's apartment and he showed her to his extra bedroom. He opened the door and turned the light on. It's a simple white room with a window, a simple bed with plain blue sheets, a nightstand and a dresser. "Um…I haven't really looked in this room for a while, so I'm sorry if it's dusty…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks Naruto, it's great." Kaia said, smiling at him. "Well, I'm going to read a book in my room. If you need me, just call, okay?" Naruto said with a smile before walking away. Kaia set the bags down and sat on the bed which is now hers. She looked out the window that the village and sighed, leaning her head against the wall beside the window. After a little while, Kaia took her backpack off and opened it, pulling out a notebook and pencil. She started sketching on the paper.

"Kaia? Are you still awake?" Naruto asked, gently knocking on the door, which is slightly open. He looked inside to see Kaia passed out on her bed, her notebook beside her. Naruto started to cover her with a blanket when he spotted the drawing she did, a drawing of himself. Naruto picked up the notebook and he set it and the pencil on her nightstand. He started toward the door and smiled towards her before closing the door. "Goodnight Kaia."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! c:<strong>


End file.
